


The Proposal

by kunehonim



Series: I's Life is Sweetly [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: Chanyeol grew a flower crown for Baekhyun. But what was the next step?





	The Proposal

**The Proposal**

* * *

  

Chanyeol was always teased for being too tall. He didn't fit the doors that he had to crouch, always stood out like a sore thumb... Chanyeol was the odd one in their race of Elves. And because of the way he'd been pointed and laughed at, his confidence plummeted along the way. He gave up on finding someone that wouldn't judge him for being different- because what was bad about being different? They'll never know because they never took the time to know him.

Baekhyun was the only one who ever did.

Baekhyun became his bestfriend, his tiny counterpart. He was the one who fought Chanyeol's bullies, threw mud at their faces for calling him names and whatnot. Chanyeol always wondered why Baekhyun did those, but then the smaller would just tell him that it's because it's bad."They make you sad so I make them pay for it. They deserve it!" The little elf would say with conviction.

Chanyeol never stopped him because from experience, Baekhyun made him grow a sprout on his head- one that resembled the sprout on his own.

Baekhyun was Chanyeol's little guardian. He helped him through his troubles, protected him. And all these little gestures made him think about what he could possibly do to make his best friend happy too.

 

It's years later, when Chanyeol's confidence had sprouted back into his system. He'd taken the role of what the little elf used to do, after the day Baekhyun came knocking on his foor with the sprout on his head a little chunked, dried tears tracking at his cheeks and mud all over his little frame. Chanyeol's heart broke when Baekhyun sniffed and wiped his eyes with dirty hands first words coming out, "they told me to stay sway from you! Why would they do that?!" The little boy fumed.

It made him realize that his best friend wasn't bullied nor hurt, rather he came from a fight. Baekhyun always cried when he was angry and Chanyeol then and there realized that he shouldn't be the only one being protected. He had to protect Baekhyun too.

 

. . .

 

Chanyeol got out of his hut, pulling on the small twig at the side, he broke it to tiny pieces counting down to Baekhyun's appearance. With a huff, he smiled, finding the little elf's gaze that's stuck on the top of his head. "It is finishes?!" Baekhyun asked, pointing at he bundle atop his head.

Chanyeol smiled, shaking his head cutely towards the other's way. "Not yet."

Chanyeol had grown a flower crown. It took about 5 months until it's finally done, and a bunch of his fellow elves had congratulated him because he was finally going to settle down.

 

A flower crown was a sign that an Elf has found his partner in life. The intending party is to grow it on his own, displaying the day to day process as the flowers that will bud into the crown will signify the kind of love that he holds for the receiver.

 

Baekhyun was at shock when he first noticed the beginning of its growth, asking him why he had a leaf over his head to which Chanyeol only responded with a chuckle. "It's for you, you dummy." Laughing as he felt Baekhyun's fingers brush it.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's tiny hands, tangling it with his. They walked towards the meadow, where he planned to pluck the flower crown off himself and finally offer it to the other. He knew that Baekhyun was nervous, by the way his sprout would twitch a few times when their eyes would meet. And he was too. Because no matter the time they spent together, there was still a chance that Baekhyun would reject him.

Chanyeol sighed as they reached their destination. He sat down, Baekhyun doing the same with that innocent look in his eyes.

"What are Us doing here giant?" The boy asked tilting his head cutely. Chanyeol chuckled because Baekhyun always trusted his words.

The tiny elf didn't notice that the flower crown had stopped glowing, meaning it was ready for _harvest_.

Not knowing what to respond with, Chanyeol did what he thought he should be doing. He raised his arms, holding onto the crown that he was able to form, he watched as his best friend gasped, Chanyeol finally pulling the flower crown and offering it to him. Chanyeol's heart thundered against his chest.

Because against the chirping of the birds and the calm air breezing through, Chanyeol is left to watch Baekhyun struggle on his short legs, running away- getting farther away. Chanyeol gapes in silence, empty-handed he stared at his bestfriend's distanced form in confusion.

 

The days blur and Chanyeol is curled in bed. Baekhyun hasn't showed himself still and his heart is aching because he doesn't know if he did the proposal wrong. He told Baekhyun that it was for him, didn't he? He looked forward to it- so Chanyeol just doesn't know why. He hasn't seen the light of day since that time. Chanyeol didn't have a reason to go out and he was scared that everything will go back to when he was a kid.

His fellow Elves will laugh at him for being rejected. They will make fun of him, surely.

He moped and moped, not the least bit realizing that there are a series of knocks coming from his door. Chanyeol crawled his way to it, expecting that it'd all spread to their village that he'd been rejected. Maybe the first person to laugh at him is behind that door.

Chanyeol squinted his eyes, being under the sun's glare for the first time in a while. There is a small sound of frustration, in distress And his eyes almost pop out of their sockets as he makes out Baekhyun's frowning face above him. "Chanyeollie dumb giant!" The boy stomped his foot cutely.

Chanyeol bobbed his head away in shock- didn't Baekhyun reject him...?

"Chanyeollie is supposes to run after I!" Baekhyun roared.

Blinking in confusion, the taller elf scratched the back of his head... Well no one ever told him that.

Only then did he realize that something else was atop the tiny male's head, a little askew, sure. But being it also the first time that he got to see the result of his own creation, his heart hammered again much like it did a few days ago. White flowers along with smaller ones that came in the color of Yellow. Chanyeol held on both his cheeks, slowly gaping because Baekhyun looked even more beautiful with it. "You wore it." He muttered.

Blinking innocently, Baekhyun tried to fix the flower crown atop his head. He reached towards his sprout making sure that it stood upright, the flower crown still not right. "Why do not I?" Baekhyun questioned. Chanyeol stood and Baekhyun turned around, leaning his head over his way. "Fix for I." Baekhyun demanded cutely.

But then Chanyeol still wasn't done admiring him that he let his hands stay on his cheeks, just appreciating the fact that Baekhyun had finally finally accepted his proposal. "Y-you accept?" He whispered, just to be sure.

Baekhyun's hands came into view, the smaller attempting to fix the crown that's starting to root on him. "Yeee." The elf playfully hummed.

"Really? Really really?" He asked again, coming closer to the other. Fixing the flower crown atop Baekhyun's head, he engulfed him into a small hug, loving the way Baekhyun 'eep'ed like a little chick.

"R-really really."

 


End file.
